Might and Fury Epilogue: Bloodline
by Blipthedwarf
Summary: The completion of the Might and Fury series. Just a little what happens after they leave Quanar. Ravenna has one last secret...


_Disclaimer: Do not own Riddick or his world. Only Ravenna and hers. Warning: Possible language, not much else. Riddick might be a little OOC but my muse is strange. This is the completion of Might And Fury. Hope you enjoyed the story._

* * *

_Riddick Fan Fiction_

**Epilogue:**

**Bloodline**

Riddick reclined back in the pilot's seat, letting the auto pilot take control for a moment. Stars streaked by outside like white arrows of gas and fire. He sighed contentedly, weaving his fingers behind his head. He shifted his leg and felt the lump in his pocket. _Shit! I almost forgot. _"Princess?" he called, assuming she was at the rear of the vessel. Riddick closed his eyes and waited, gently swaying the pilot's seat back and forth. He jumped nearly out of his skin when he felt something touch his shoulder. Ravenna giggled slightly, enjoying that power she had over him. "Dammit! You're gonna give me a heart attack some day!" Riddick secretly liked the fact she could sneak up on him. It meant she was silent and would always be safe. "Sorry." She apologized while still stifling laughter. Riddick growled and pulled her down into his lap. He kissed her gently, wrapping her tightly in his strong arms. "It's okay. I like that you can surprise me. That's why I have a surprise for you." Ravenna blinked, almost astonished. He'd never given her a gift before, well, almost never. Riddick reached into his pocked and retrieved a closed fist. He opened the hand and let dangle a large rough cut diamond supported on a leather cord. It was probably worth a fortune, but, then again, so was she. "Oh, Riddick! How did you…?" Ravenna asked, as she gently touched the smoky bauble. Riddick smiled wryly. "Remember those diamonds we stole?" Ravenna glanced at him as he winked. She smiled broadly realizing he'd pocketed one of them. Riddick reached behind her and clasped it around her neck. The rock felt cool against her skin and slightly heavy. "Beautiful." He stated meaning both Ravenna and the stone. Riddick brushed her hair back and laid a gentle kiss against her neck. The feel of his breath and soft lips raised goose pimples on her flesh.

Ravenna's mind had been swimming since they left Quanar. She had to tell him, he had to know. Of course, she could always wait a few months and let her body do it for her but she didn't really relish that conversation. "Riddick….have you ever thought about children?" Ravenna asked sheepishly, not sure how to tell him. Riddick gave her a look that seemed to say: "Oh, God, not this subject." Riddick searched for the best way to explain. "Not really. I like kids but…." He paused momentarily, gathering his thoughts. "I don't know how to tell you this but, I can't have kids. I'm sterile." Riddick expected her eyes to fill with sadness but they remained unchanged. _Maybe she doesn't understand. _"No one really knows why. Might have to do with my heritage, as a Furyan. Maybe I can only have children with another Furyan, but there's a serious shortage of them out there. Besides, I have you." Ravenna nodded, pleased that he didn't seem upset by the series of questions. She absentmindedly passed a hand over her abdomen. _Ok, here goes. _Ravenna sighed, screwing up all the courage she could muster. "What if you could?" Riddick glanced at her, his eyes shining, more than usual. "Dunno, never really thought about it." She could clearly tell he wanted to change the subject, but he had to know. Perhaps he'd be happy. "Riddick…" Ravenna turned him to face her again, dragging his eyes away from the controls. "I'm pregnant. It's yours." She breathed a sigh of relief at her confession

Riddick's mind raced, he could only stare and force his eyes to stay on hers instead of drifting to her belly. _What the hell!? It would have to be, I was her first, her only. She wouldn't have… _Finally he found the ability to breathe. "How could you know? It's only been, what, two weeks since we…." Ravenna allowed herself to smile. She knew it was genuine, she knew Mea spoke the truth. "On Quanar, I went to the Temple of the Veiled Lady and meditated. She spoke to me again and told me that my future generations would inhabit the universe and that it would start with the child I carry now. She said a child born of might and fury. A new bloodline would be created, Quanari and Furyan. Our child would be powerful and do great things." Riddick didn't believe in that magic mumbo jumbo and had no place in his life for religion. He could see by the look in her eyes that she believed in her vision, she believed in her Veiled Lady. He considered it for a moment, idly thinking of a possible future. _I'm gonna be a father… _Riddick's face broke out in a beaming smile and he kissed Ravenna with wild abandon. One hand on her back and the other resting on her belly. Ravenna's own hand joined his and she sent a silent prayer to the Lady, a hope and blessing for their child.

Riddick knew his past may affect their happiness, but he would try to make a life for his new family. Family, a word he never thought he would use. Maybe he could go back to New Mecca. Ravenna had said she would have like to see it. Ravenna had gone back to rest, laying on the bed at the rear of the vessel. At least this one was big enough for two people. Riddick began to doze, sleeping in the pilot's seat even after promising Ravenna he wouldn't. He dreamed then, as he hadn't in a long time. It was a hodgepodge of images from his past. He could see them clearly, their faces amidst the chaos of his mind. Carolyn Fry, Imam, Jack….and her grown up doppelganger, Kyra. He saw moments from his past play out, some happy, some sad. Imam arriving in New Mecca, Jack following him around with her shaved head, and another image as she tearfully begged to stay with him. Riddick grunted in his sleep at the painful image. He saw Carolyn Fry as she was yanked out of his grasp by the black creature. Then Kyra as she lay dying in his arms.

The dream drifted from past to present as Ravenna's face appeared from the cacophony. He smiled in his sleep. Her raven hair, violet eyes, pale, soft skin. She smiled and kissed him and ran into the distance, out of his field of vision. Riddick pressed on through the dream, searching for her. The light grew brighter and he shielded his eyes, but found they didn't hurt. It was a dream after all. Ravenna was there, his exotic princess and in her arms a child maybe a year old. Her dark hair played in a breeze he could not feel, her eyes sparkled. The child, he noted, shared their violet hue and her wispy hair was dark as coal. She was seated on the ground in a white, billowy gown. Just like a princess, just like he'd always imagined her. Beside her stood another figure, nearly the mirror image of Ravenna herself with black hair and purple eyes. As he studied her he realized she was different, older, wiser looking. He considered it may have been an older version of his Princess, but there was a different gleam in her eyes. She glanced up at him and smiled, nodding knowingly as if stating she approved of something. Was it him? The child? A voice rang out in his head, but it was not Ravenna's nor any voice he knew. It was soft and melodious, like the tinkling of tiny bells. "Born of might and fury." It whispered before the vision faded from his mind.

Riddick awoke with a jolt, trembling slightly. _What the fuck was that!_ He thought to himself. He glanced back at Ravenna's sleeping form. Slowly he unfastened the belt and stood, stretching his stiff muscles. He made his way back to the bed Ravenna laid on and crouched beside it. Riddick brushed a hand against her cheek and she shifted slightly in her sleep. He gazed at her sleeping form, almost as if she were a miracle of some form. Maybe she was. His princess had calmed the beast within, gave him a reason to go on, to care; hell, she even loved him. Now she carried his child, his baby girl. They hadn't discussed names at all, still to early, but he had decided that he would broach the subject when they were both awake. He already had an idea in mind. _Kyra Carolyn Riddick. _He liked the sound of that. Riddick laid a hand against her abdomen, feeling her warmth through the thin shirt. He bent forward to whisper softly: "You will be strong and brave like your dad and kind and powerful like your mom. I will never leave you. I don't know you yet, but…I love you." Riddick leaned back and carefully rose to his feet. Ravenna shifted again and murmured in her sleep. He bent over and laid a kiss on her cheek gently. "I love you, too." He made his way back to the pilot's seat to switch on the auto pilot. "You're not sleeping up there, are you? Come back here and get some rest." Ravenna called to him from the rear of the vessel. Riddick turned slightly, a smile on his lips. "Sure thing, Princess."


End file.
